Can I Have One More
by Zukofan23
Summary: Reyna Princeton has a difficult decision to make. Only an old friend can help her choose; Zane Truesdale.


I walked around the familiar campus of Duel Academy. Graduation was upon us. Chazz has already decided that he wants to go pro, with Destiny at his side… Alexis wants to study abroad in America… Jesse, Jim, and Axel went back to their schools and I haven't heard what they want to do now. Aster has decided to continue his pro career. Syrus and Zane have decided to work together… Xela has decided to start a Duel Academy in her home country, the United States….

They've all chosen their respective paths…

But what about me? What do I want?

I continued to walk through the campus. Rain poured from the skies as thunder boomed and lightning flashed. I gently opened up the door to the arena. The lights were off, making the room dark and empty. It was the same room, yet so different. Why? When it was being used, the lights were blazing on the fiery competitors… My attention turned to the empty stands… There were no overexcited students cheering on their favorite duelist.

I slowly walked through the stadium, wondering what was so important about this room, this stage, this spotlight. Why did everyone want it so bad? What was it that drove all of my friends to it? Was it the exhilaration of defeating your opponents? I felt it too. Was it the feeling of victory? I love it too. Was it the sense of dignity and pride of every card played? I have more than anyone.

Why didn't I have the same drive they did? What was I lacking?

A loud crackle of thunder boomed overhead as I fell to my knees. I placed a hand over my throbbing heart. I knew my Dark Beasts were causing it. Yet, I couldn't stop dueling. This deck wanted to duel and all I could do was comply. These cards didn't care what I wanted. They simply wanted to duel. I hesitantly reached for the waiting deck in my duel disk. After a moment, I had them all spread so I could see each of them.

Lightning flashed. As fast as that bolt, I threw my cards across the arena. I then removed my duel disk and threw it as well. I fled from that arena as fast as my pained heart would allow. Into the rain once again. It was nothing new. I looked up to the sky. "Just trust your heart," Jaden had told me. That doesn't help when my heart has lied to me for almost two years.

Thunder boomed once more. I didn't know what to do but run. I don't know where I wanted to run to, but I ran. I don't know how long I ran, but I continued. After deciding I was far enough, I stopped. My legs were burning, making me fall. I couldn't even stand. Opening an eye, I checked where I was… Oh great. I'm _here._ This is where I met the man that changed my life. The man that took almost everything from me, Zane Truesdale.

It was a mountain top that overlooked Duel Academy Island. I found it in my Freshman Year when I was hiking with Tsuki. Trees seemed to stop in their tracks as the met in a U shape, making a clearing like a miniature meadow. The open area was always green, despite what season it was. During the spring, flowers would appear for a day before wilting. The green space was enough for about two people, which was good because only two people knew of its location. It was the perfect place to get away, to think, to dance.

I looked up to the falling rain. My hands clutched my pounding head, which was full of different voices telling me to do different things. "Go Pro!" "Go teach!" "Get married!" They were all other people's decisions, not mine! I need to make my own choice! I want my own dream!

I looked up only when I heard footsteps. A familiar hooded figure emerged from the clearing. My heart began to slow as I realized who it was. "Go away." My voice was hoarse from staying out in the cold all night. The thick storm had dulled to a morning mist. The sun was trying to emerge from the light grey clouds in the sky.

"Who are you?" His voice was distinctly his. His blue-green eyes pierced my own brown ones. He removed the cloak to expose a dark trench-coat type thing with a belt that served no purpose. His black shirt was skin tight, exposing his abs. His dark pants and boots matched his persona. His blue-green eyes matched his spiky hair. It was distinctly Zane Truesdale.

"You know who I am." I spat.

"Do you?" He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I demanded.

"I think you know exactly what that means." His voice was calm, much like the old Zane.

"Maybe a little…" I admitted. "I know I'm not supposed to be here…"

"Our agreement banned both of us from coming up here." He said coolly. "So I shouldn't be either."

I rolled my eyes. Neither of us had listened to the mutual agreement. Zane and I had been together my freshman year. He and I had quite a night after the Graduation Ceremony. I think he enjoyed his present. After that summer, he went pro. He faired pretty well against anyone they dared to throw at him. That is, until Aster Phoenix came into the picture. After Zane lost to Aster, he vanished. The next time I saw him is when I was dueling underground with Mr. Shroud. We tied. He had become a demon.

That school year, we broke up. It's been almost two years now. "You've grown, you know." He said.

"What, an inch?" I managed, my voice choked up from the memories.

He chuckled. "No, not physically. You're still short… I mean mentally. You've matured." He clarified.

"Time does that to a person." I said sadly.

"It does." He nodded.

"Good. We finally agree on something."

"What do you want? After you graduate, I mean?"

My eyes immediately averted his gaze. I fiddled with some grass. "Y-You know… I might… Um…" My voice trailed off as I bit my lip in frustration. My eyes glazed over in tears as another wave of confusion crashed within my head. I held my head tightly, shaking my head. "I don't know! I don't know where to go! I don't know what the right thing is!"

"It's okay that you don't know." His voice was soft, caring, and comforting. A tear fell down my face as I risked a glance at him, hoping to see my old Zane. I got my wish. His face wasn't squished into a scowl. It was calm and relaxed. His eyes were closed, a small smile upon his lips. I anxiously reached for his hand. But in the same instant, I withdrew my hand. The new Zane could come out at any time. I can't show any weakness in front of him, no matter how he may seem. "It's alright, you can cry."

I turned my head in that instant. "Who says I want to cry?" I asked.

"I can tell." He said. "I'm worried about you."

I stared at him before replying. "I want to believe that, Zane. You don't understand how much I want to believe that. But no matter what, I can't."

"Why not," his voice was desperate, almost pleading.

"Think about it, Zane. You've made me dozens of promises. None of which you've kept."

"Please give me another chance."

"It's too l-"

"Don't say it's too late! I want to say it's your fault, but I know it's not… I… I was a fool to think you'd wait around forever. I care about you more than you could ever know. I want to try and make it right."

"Zane…" I looked at him. He stood up, holding his hand out.

"This is the only way to get through to you, isn't it?" He asked. "Take my hand." My mind flashed back to the first time we met on this mountain. We had talked about the dance Dr. Crowler was hosting in the Obelisk Blue dorms for the Obelisks. I said that I might go crash it. Zane said he might just have to accompany me so I wouldn't get detention. A small smile crawled on my face at the memory.

I reached for his hand. It was reasonably bigger than mine, perhaps double. But our fingers interlocked perfectly. "You know, you'll be safe with me. I'll always be here for you. Whatever you want to do, go for it. I'll be there if you fall, to catch you. Don't be afraid." He placed my hand on his heart. "My heart is wherever you are. It has always belonged to you, beating or not."

"Using my own words, huh?" I asked. His heartbeat was slow, relaxed. His hand over mine once more was indescribable. As we danced, his smile continued to broaden. His eyes lit up as my lips curved into a small smile. "My future is coming soon…" I said sadly.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"I don't know who I am or what I want anymore…" My feet stopped dancing.

"Let me help you." One hand held my palm and the other on top of my hand. His eyes were pleading.

"How can I say no?" I caved.

A true, genuine smile broke out on his face. He reached in his back pocket and placed something in my hands. I looked down. Then, something happened that hasn't in a long time. My duel spirit came out! I couldn't help but cackle in laughter as my dear Silver Fang fell on the ground with a stupid expression. "Hey boy," I leaned down and put a hand atop his head. He licked my face.

I looked up at Zane. "Thank you." I said, putting my deck into my back pocket. He walked over to me. He leaned down, kissing my forehead. The contact sent shivers down my spine. It was a good kind of shiver. "I still love you." I couldn't help my outburst. He simply smiled gently. Then, he held out his hand once again.

"Can I have one more?"

_'It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better…"_


End file.
